lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
Jack Kelso
| image = File:Jackkelso.png | imagewidth = 250px | gender = Male | location = Los Angeles | status = Alive | affiliation = District Attorney's Office California Fire and Life (Formerly) United States Marine Corps (Formerly) Cole Phelps Elsa Lichtmann Leonard Petersen | birth = 1913/1917 | weapon = Browning Hi-Power | actor = Gil McKinney }} Jack Kelso is a main character and the secondary protagonist in L.A. Noire. Kelso is a former United States Marine who has history with Cole Phelps at the Battle of Okinawa. After the war and his discharge from the Corps, he became a claims investigator for California Fire and Life. Later in L.A. Noire, during the time Phelps is on the Arson desk, the player takes control of Kelso. Biography Background Kelso went to Officer Candidate School (OCS) for the United States Marine Corps at the beginning of the U.S.'s involvement in World War II. During OCS, Jack met Cole Phelps, also a officer candidate, although the two started out on bad terms, instantly creating a rivalry between them. During training, Kelso was singled for lacking leadership qualities thus unfit to be an officer. Despite this, he continued demonstrating merit as a capable marine. Kelso resented Phelps, describing him as having the "Custer Syndrome", a selfish man too obsessed with his own glory, while sacrificing the lives of men under his command. Prior towards a weekend liberty, Kelso was ordered by his drill-sergeant to re-clean a gun that he had already cleaned perfectly. Kelso, disgusted with OCS, dropped out and became a USMC rifleman. Once at the Pacific Front, he fought alongside Phelps in Okinawa Campaign. He eventually rose through the ranks and became a sergeant within the Marine Corps. While fighting, Kelso remained in control of his men and behaved responsibly on the battlefield, inspiring them, and earning their trust and loyalty. Both Kelso's and Phelps' units worked closely together, however their rivalry had not dissipated over time as they disagreed over courses of action and command. After the battle on Sugar Loaf Hill, Kelso and his unit found Phelps, the only survivor, who was later awarded a silver star for his "bravery". Kelso however, was embittered by this as he knew of Phelps' cowardice. Kelso was later present to the accidental atrocity caused by Phelps, as he ordered flamethrower carrier Ira Hogeboom to burn an enemy hideout. However, the cave turned out to be an improvised hospital for Japanese civilians. Tormented and guilt-ridden by the anguished cries of the dying men, women and children, Phelps ordered his men to euthanize them. After humanely killing the civilians, Sheldon, in disgust and frustration, shot Phelps in the back of the abdomen for his hypocrisy. Before leaving the cave behind, Kelso warned Sheldon and the others to never speak of the incident ever again. While Phelps was shipped home early for his wound, Kelso and the rest of his unit remained in Okinawa until the war was over. As they were shipped aboard the SS Coolridge back to the U.S., they read in the newspaper about Phelps' promotion in the LAPD, causing everyone to reflect about their mediocre job prospects to return home to. Sheldon, however, suggested that they steal the ship's cargo of surplus morphine and sell it back in the states on the streets. However, Kelso argued against the idea and refused to be apart of it. He praised everyone as heroes already, even if their efforts were unnoticed, and warned Sheldon and his would be co-conspirators that they would lose his respect for them if they went through with it. Despite this, they committed the theft. Kelso remained silent reluctantly, out of loyalty, and protected his fellow Marines by not reporting them. Events of L.A. Noire After his discharge from the Marine Corps and returning to Los Angeles, Kelso became a claims investigator for California Fire and Life Insurance Company, working for Curtis Benson. Six months later, Kelso was approached by Sheldon who explained his predicament. Mickey Cohen was selling the morphine to drug addicts, causing them to die by overdoses, hence Sheldon asked for Kelso's help to avoid prison and more deaths. Kelso reluctantly helped negotiate with Cohen, stating their intent to stop supplying and selling morphine and warned Cohen that they were prepared to retaliate. Unfortunately,Cohen retaliated by sending hit-men to kill all of Kelso's old unit, those who were involved in the morphine heist. To make matters worse, the LAPD were close to finding out the truth of the heist. Kelso was confronted by Detective Phelps and Roy Earle and was brought in for questioning. Phelps, desperate to stop the morphine distribution and gangsters, could tell that Kelso was withholding the full extent of the truth. However, Kelso didn't trust Phelps and remained tight-lipped to protect his fellow Marines. With the later assassination attempts foiled and Phelps' investigation abruptly closed, Kelso and Sheldon were released. Resuming his job as a claims investigator, Kelso was approached by Elsa Lichtmann who rejected a $20,000 insurance settlement for the death of Lou Buchwalter. Elsa expressed her suspicions that Elysian Fields Development was attempting to cover up something that was more than just an accident. Benson, however, pressured Kelso, telling him to make Elsa accept the settlement and close the matter. Kelso began his investigation at the housing development site, the site of Buchwalter's death, where he discovered that the houses were made from inferior and unreliable materials and later discovered a connection to the Suburban Redevelopment Fund. Shockingly, Kelso discovered his own boss, Benson, was involved along with Leland Monroe, the Mayor, Police Commissioner, Distract Attorney and other influential figures. While investigating a second development site for more clues, Kelso was ambushed, beaten and kidnapped by thugs sent by Leland Monroe. Kelso managed to escape, realizing that Monroe had influence throughout the entire city, Kelso stole a car and drove to Elsa's hotel. Staggering into her room, Kelso not only found out that she was safe but was helping Phelps all along, and finally collapsed from his wounds and exhaustion. Kelso woke up the next morning in a hospital with Elsa at his side. She apologized for lying to him and told him, explaining that both she and Cole needed him to get to the truth of Lou's death and the conspiracy. Jack promised to continue his investigation, and hoped to meet her again under better circumstances. Kelso was then approached by assistant D.A. Leonard Petersen who offered Kelso a job as D.A. investigator, tasking him with helping bring down the corrupt Vice Department. Kelso proposed a even bigger case and informed Peterson of Monroe's conspiracy. After a full recovery, Kelso confronted Benson at apartment demanding answers about the Suburban Redevelopment Fund. To add to Kelso's outrage and disgust, he even discovered that Benson was having an affair with a 12-year-old girl. Kelso found the insurance agreement as well as Benson's personal shares of stock in the Suburban Redevelopment Fund. Benson however, refused to reveal the true extent of the conspiracy only cryptically saying "the stakes are much higher". Kelso returned to his old office at California Fire and Life to investigate the insurance lead, while reviewing the Buchwalter's case, he was met by Phelps. Phelps admitted to needing his help and apologized for inadvertently involving him danger. Kelso sensed Phelps' guilt and confronted him about Sugar Loaf Hill, saying that he should stop blaming himself for lacking courage. With their past enmity finally put to rest, the two agreed to help each solve their respective cases and end the conspiracy. Kelso went to the Land Registry Office at The Hall of Records. Using the official records of the SRF, Kelso found the names of the main directors and shareholders, including Sheldon's. Upon seeing the increased insurance value, Kelso deduced that the Monroe's plan was to burn the phoney houses to cash in grand insurance money. After killing Monroe's thugs in a quick shootout, Kelso confronted Sheldon to learn of involvement in the SRF. Sheldon explained how he safely disposed of the morphine thanks to Fontaine, who in exchange promised to help the Marines by reinvesting money into housing developments. Kelso warned Sheldon not to trust Fontaine, who was clearly using Sheldon as a part of the conspiracy. After receiving an invitation from Monroe, Kelso anticipated a trap, hence called in his surviving unit members and led an assault against Monroe's home. Kelso fought his way through a dozen henchmen and stormed into Monroe's office. Kelso shot Monroe in the leg and raided the office for evidence and discovered enough incriminating him and the entire SRF. However, after calling Phelps, he learned of Elsa's kidnapping and Fontaine's murder. Monroe revealed that the arson they were using was responsible and that he worked as a bug sprayer. Kelso left Monroe to nearly bleed to death and went to several extermination agencies to find the arsonist and rescue Elsa. Kelso arrived at a house on the remains of Rancho Escondido and discovered that the arson was in fact a fellow Marine and former flamethrower operator, Ira Hogeboom. With the maps of the river tunnels as a clue, Kelso informed Phelps and Herschel Biggs, however while driving to the tunnels Kelso was intercepted by police patrols under the of orders of corrupt Police Commissioner Worrell. After being escorted to the river tunnels, with Peterson fending off the corrupt cops, Kelso fought his way through Monroe's thugs and reached both Ira with Elsa under his protection. Ira had clearly and tragically gone insane as Kelso's attempts to reason with him failed. Phelps arrived to take Elsa to safety and Kelso performed a mercy kill on Ira, freeing him from insanity. Biggs helped pull Elsa and Kelso out of the tunnel, but they were too late to save Cole, who simply uttered a final goodbye before being killed by a violent torrent of water. While attending his funeral, Elsa stormed off in a fit of sorrow and anger from hearing Earle's eulogy, angrily saying to Kelso that she thought he was Cole's friend. As Biggs left to console Elsa, Kelso simply said that he was never Cole's enemy to which Biggs replied "I think he knew that, Jack". Case Appearances Homicide *"The White Shoe Slaying" (Newspaper) Vice *"The Black Caesar" (Newspaper) *"Manifest Destiny" Arson *"House of Sticks" (Playble) *"A Polite Invitation" (Playble) *"A Different Kind of War" (Playble) Trivia *His name and character could be derived from Jack W. Kelso, a United States Marine as well, who received the Medal of Honor. *His sisters worked in a Bomber factory in L.A. during the war. They intended to visit Jack while he was at OCS until his liberty was canceled. *Like Cole, Jack also has a soft spot for women. He calls nearly every female he meets "princess", such as in the Arson case A Polite Invitation and A Different Kind of War, where he addresses Elsa Lichtmann, Leland Monroe's Secretary, and the 12-year-old girl with Curtis Benson as such. *Most of Jack's taunts in combat are the same as Cole's, except in his own voice. *When Cole and Jack meet and try to resolve their differences, Cole calls him "private dick", and Jack says that he was never a "gum shoe." Both of their terms are slang for a private investigator, and despite not being one, Jack shows many stereotypical P.I. traits, such as a shoot first ask questions later approach, (as shown with Leland Monroe) a very suave, swaggery attitude toward women, (Elsa, Leland's secretary, the girl with Curtis etc.) a very smart alecy attitude towards people he doesn't know, enemies, as well as people he doesn't like, (Cole to be particular) and open insult toward certain people (Roy). *Jack seems to be somewhat sadistic, as upon entering the room where Leland Monroe is at his mansion, he shoots him in the right leg, comes near him and steps on his wound, and leaves him lying on the floor groaning in pain, without calling an ambulance. *Jack was probably a Master Sergeant in the USMC during the war. During the "A Different Kind of War" cutscene Jack is called "Sarge" and "Top". In the Marine Corps, master sergeants may be referred to by the nickname of "Top". Gallery Kelsoage.png|Jack in Phelps' notebook. 248918 103184309774879 100002499305594 22333 7787370 n.jpg|Jack with his DA's investigator badge. 250835 101918379901472 100002499305594 11133 2520005 n.jpg|Jack with Cole Phelps and Roy Earle. tumblr_lqbs9bHsFk1qcymk0o1_500.jpg|Jack while in OCS. Category:Characters